Strollers can be very difficult for drivers to see, particularly during dark conditions or poor weather. The present invention features stroller wheels with a light system for helping to make strollers more visible to others.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.